Stop, Leave Me Alone
by journey maker
Summary: Young boy found by side of the road, who is it? Must read to find out. Warning: Graphic scenes in chapters 7 & 8
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

One evening while Solomon Motou and Arthur Hawkins were coming home from visiting an old friend, something or someone ran across the road right in front of the car that Solomon was driving.

Solomon hit the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt. Both men were quite shaken up but weren't hurt.

Solomon reached into the glove compartment and took out his gun and told Arthur to get the phone and then Solomon got out of the car to see what ever it was that was lying on the side of the road.

As Solomon approached the thing, he was very nervous and ready to shot it if it were a injured animal. As he got near he could make out that it wasn't an animal but a young boy who was hurt really badly. Solomon yelled "Arthur, get over here."

Solomon then told Arthur "get into the trunk and get out a blanket."

When Arthur got over to where Solomon was he too could see that the young man had been beaten badly and that he was still breathing and they covered his poor beaten body. "Who could of done this" he asked his old friend?

Just then the young man started to try to get up and Solomon got down next to him and softly not to frighten the young man he said "please lay still, help is on the way."

The young man looked at Solomon and then the realization who the young man was hit Solomon and he closed his eyes and tear came running down his face. Solomon looked up at Arthur and said "call Seto and tell him that his brother has been found."

Mokuba tried to speak but nothing would come out of his mouth, his vocal cords had been damaged and all he could do was whimper. Solomon touched the side of Mokuba's face and say "son it's going to be alright now, just rest till we can get you to the Hospital."

Mokuba started to get very agitated and he tried to get away. Solomon then got the feeling that something happened to him at some place and he was afraid that who ever did it would find him and finish the job. Solomon then asked "Arthur for the phone and he called Yami."

"Hello, came the sleepy voice of Yugi, can I help you?"

"Yugi it's grandpa and I need to talk to Yami right away" Solomon said.

"What's wrong" Yami asked?

"I need your help and you have to keep whatever I tell you just between us and don't let Yugi know" Solomon told Yami.

When Solomon was through, Yami told him "I'm on my way."

Just then a black limo pulled up and a very upset Seto got out.

Solomon stopped him before Seto could get near his brother. "Seto what I have to tell you isn't easy" Solomon said.

When he was finished Seto was crying and nearly collapsed and would have hit the ground if not for both Solomon and Arthur grabbing hold of him.

All of a sudden Yami appeared and Solomon told "him about what he feared had happened to Mokuba and that they needed to be sure."

"We need to get him to a place where no one will know about him" Solomon said.

Seto finally got hold of his emotions and he called someone "get an ambulance here now!" He then gave them instructions. "He'll be taken to Kaiba Corp and no one will ever find him there" Seto said.

Solomon then whispered to Yami "get hold of Ishizu and have her contact Shadi because he is the only one who can get inside of Mokuba's mind and find out what happened to him."

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Seto sat down beside his brother and touched the side of his head. "Mokie what happened to you" he softly asked.

Solomon went over and laid his hand on Seto's shoulder and he said "son, we will find out I promise you."

Seto looked up into Solomon's eyes and he said "thank you for all you've done."

_You see when Seto was being abused by Gozoboro, it was Solomon and Roland who stopped it and I guess you can figure out how. From that day forward both men made a vow that they would stop anyone from ever harming anyone that they loved._

When the Ambulance finally got there, Seto asked "if Solomon could come with him?"

Yami told him "that he would take Arthur home and that he would do want he asked."

Seto told the driver to go home and "to tell Roland what was going on and to ask him to come to Kaiba Corp."

On the ride to the Hospital, Seto wouldn't let go of Mokuba's hand. He had to make sure that his brother was breathing and Solomon had his arm around Seto to let him know that he wasn't alone.

After the Doctor got through examining Mokuba, he told Seto "your brother has had some kind of trauma to his vocal cords and he was also beaten and raped."

Seto nearly hit the floor when he was told that. Solomon asked the Doctor "how bad is it?"

"His little body will have to heal it's self, we've done all we can and it's now up to him" he told them.

Just then Roland came running and when Seto saw him he stood up and the two men embraced. Seto then fell apart and they both sat on the floor and cried.

Solomon's phone rang "hello, alright and thanks Yami."

"When can we see him" Roland asked the Doctor?

"He is still in ICU and will probably be there for at least the next few hours. We are monitoring his vitals and when we are sure that he is getting better then we will be transferring him to another room. The Nurse will come and let you know." I have to get back the Doctor said.

Roland "thanked him."

Seto finally fell asleep and that's when Solomon told Roland "I've asked to have Shadi come and maybe he can get inside Mokuba's mind and we can discover who the hell did this to him."

Roland went over and the two me held each other and they finally were able to let go. They both cried for all the hell that Mokie went through and the vowed that it would end here and now.

It was around seven the next morning when the Nurse came and told them "you can go and see your brother."

All three men walked into the room and they were all taken back because of all the tubes and lines that were in that little body. Seto stood beside the head of the bed and he whispered "Mokie I'm sorry."

It nearly killed both Solomon and Roland to see Seto so distraught. Then it was like a miracle, Mokie opened his eyes and touched Seto's hand.

Seto smiled down at his brother and tears ran down all of their faces. "I love you" Seto told his brother.

Mokuba couldn't talk yet so all he could do was try to smile to let Seto know that he felt the same way, then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Seto sat beside the bed and he fell asleep while he held Mokie's hand. There was a faint knock on the door and when Roland opened it, there stood Yami, Ishizu and Shadi. He let them in and they stood in the shadows while Roland touched Seto's shoulder and "suggested that they go get something to eat, Solomon will stay here and he will let us know if there is any change in Mokuba's condition." They went to the cafeteria and while they were gone, Shadi approached Mokuba.

Shadi stood over Mokuba and laid his hands on his head and started chanting and all of a sudden there were tears running down Shadi's face. Ishizu quickly went over to him and when she placed her hand on top of Shadi's she too started to cry.

Ishizu looked at Yami and Solomon and she softly told them "some men grabbed Mokuba while he was at school and took him to some warehouse and it was there that they started to torture him. These men wanted information that would give them some kind of power that would cause Seto to give them Kaiba Corp, but Mokuba wouldn't do what they wanted."

She had to stop because the images were just to graphic and it made her sick to her stomach. She was finally able to continue. "The men then used some kind of drugs that made it impossible for Mokuba to scream any more and then they continued to torture him but he still refused to do what he was told and then they all raped him one by one. There were five men."

When she said five men, Solomon knew immediately who they were and that they would need more men in order to stop these men because they were ruthless and they wouldn't stop till the acquired what they wanted. Solomon then said "Yami we need help and lots of it, the men that she's talking about is The Big Five." Yami's face turned white and then his eyes turned red and he could barely talk. "I will be right back and you have to tell Seto and Roland so that they can be ready for anything to happen" he said to Solomon.

Shadi removed his hand from Mokuba's head and he turned towards Solomon and he said "I will stay and help any way I can, these men need to be made to pay for what they put this poor boy through."

The door opened and Seto and Roland walked in and when Seto saw both Shadi and Ishizu he asked "what the hell are the two of you doing in this room?"

Solomon walked over to Seto and Roland and he said "we know who did this to your brother and we're in for the fight of our lives. Then he told them that The Big Five did this and that they could count on some kind of trouble happening and soon."

Mokuba woke up screaming "stop, leave me alone" and he started thrashing around on the bed and it took both Seto and Roland to keep him from hurting himself. Seto looked at Solomon, Shadi and Ishizu and he said "do whatever you have to do to stop them from harming another human being."

Seto touched his brother's hand and started whispering something to Mokuba and it seemed to help stop him from reliving the nightmare that he had escaped from. Tears streamed down Seto's face as he tried to reassure his little brother that no one else would ever hurt him again, but deep down inside Seto was worried that they might not succeed stopping them.

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Mokuba slept for two days and then on the third he started to come to. When he opened his eyes and looked around not knowing where he was, he saw his brother sitting beside his bed. "Seto" Mokuba barely was able to whisper.

Seto opened his eyes and he saw that his brother was awake. Seto stood and he softly asked "how are you feeling?"

Roland came to and he smiled when he saw Seto hold his brother in his arms. Mokuba noticed that Roland was there too and he motioned for him to come over. The three of them held each other and Mokuba never wanted to let them go.

"Am I dreaming or are you two really here?" Mokuba whispered.

Seto smiled at his brother and he said "we're here, and we don't plan on leaving you ever again."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Roland went to see who it was. There stood a young girl and she seemed very scared. "I have to give this note to a Mr. Seto Kaiba" she said. Roland let her in and she just stood there.

Seto walked over to her and said "I'm Seto Kaiba."

She handed him the note and then she looked like she was going to bolt and run out the door, when Roland stopped her and asked "who gave you the note?"

"I don't know who he is, he just gave me a hundred dollar bill and asked me to deliver it to this hospital room and give it to a Mr. Seto Kaiba" she told Roland.

Seto read the note and he didn't know if he should scream or yell. "Here read this" he gave the note to Roland who read it. Here is what the note said.

_Dear Mr. Kaiba:_

_If you don't do what we are asking then no one not even your brother will be safe from what we can do. If you do what we ask then we will leave you and anyone you know alone, if not the we will kill everyone that is near and dear to you and then we will kill you. All we want is that you give us the rights to Kaiba Corp. So we will give you three days to decide. We will be watching everything that you do and will get back to see what your answer is…._

_The Big Five……_

Seto nearly threw a chair through the wall he was that angry. He couldn't let Mokie know what was going on so he tried to keep his anger under control, Roland put his arm around Seto's shoulder and whispered "allow me to handle this."

Seto then said "I have to do this myself and I'm not going to let them intimidate me, so I'm going to tell them to go to hell and that I won't sign a damn thing."

Mokuba continued to get better and then a week later the Doctor told Seto that "his brother could go home only if he could guarantee that he would get lots of rest." Seto "told the Doctor that he would get all the rest that he would need." So in the morning they brought Mokuba home.

Seto got an e-mail and it said "_We expect that you are going to do exactly what we tell you, is that right?" _

_Seto replied "you can go to hell, I won't be told what I will or won't do by someone who is nothing but scum so you can all just go to hell!"_

"_Mr. Kaiba, that's not the answer we were wanting to hear. You have just signed the death warrant of someone that is near to you."_

The screen went blank and Seto got a very bad feeling but he also knew that if he had given into their demands they wouldn't be satisfied with just that they would of taken more and more and he wasn't going to let them.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

One evening when Seto was passing Mokuba's room he heard his brother screaming "stop, leave me alone." Seto rushed into the room and held Mokuba in his arms and whispered "it's alright."

Mokuba woke up and held onto Seto for dear life. "Why did they do this to me, what did I do that was so wrong" Mokuba asked him?

Seto didn't know what to say then he just said "Mokie you didn't do a thing, they are trying to get me to give them Kaiba Corp" Seto told him.

"You can't do that" Mokuba said.

"Listen if I don't do what they want then they will continue to hurt those around me and I can't let that happen" Seto told Mokuba.

Mokuba looked into his brothers eyes and he said "when has the Great Seto Kaiba let anyone try to tell him what to do?"

Seto held Mokie to his chest and he said "I love you so much, do you know that?"

Mokuba then kissed his brothers cheek and he told him "Seto we can't let them get away with what they did to me and we have to stop them from doing it to anyone else."

"How did you get so damn smart?" Seto wanted to know.

"I've watched you for so long that I know you better then anyone in the world" Mokie told him.

Seto started to get up and Mokie asked "will you please stay with me till I fall asleep?"

Seto laid down next to the only reason he had for living and he held his brother till they both fell asleep.

The next morning Roland was looking for Seto and when he found them together he smiled. "Seto Roland said softly, you have another e-mail from them."

Seto carefully got out of Mokuba's bed and they hurried downstairs to his Office. Seto started reading the new e-mail and he turned white as a ghost.

_Mr. Kaiba: I guess you didn't take us seriously so we decided to show you just how serious we really are. You will find out just what we mean in a few hours…_

The screen went blank. "I wonder what they meant by that" Seto asked Roland?

Then the phone started ringing and when Roland answered it, he found out what those bastards really meant.

Roland handed the phone to Seto and it was Solomon. "Seto they got Yugi and they said that until you agree to their demands we may never see him again."

As he was talking to Solomon, Seto heard yelling in the background and then Solomon said "they have Ryou and Malik too." Seto what are we going to do" Solomon asked.

"Listen Seto said, we have to stop these bastards but I don't know what to do."

Then there was a News Bulletin. _"A young man and his sister were attacked as they got off the plane at Domino Airport. The Young man's name is Joseph Wheeler and he just told the Police that someone jumped him and when he woke his sister was gone." We will have more information as it keeps coming into this Station."_

Seto closed his eyes and whispered "what in the hell are we going to do to stop them?"

Seto then said to Solomon "we need to get together and figure out how to get them back and stop those bastards for good."

"We'll be right over" Solomon said.

Seto asked Solomon "who else are you talking about?"

"Marik, Bakura, Ishizu, Odeon, Shadi and Joey" Solomon told Seto, "Joey and Serenity came here from America to stay with us so that he and the others could visit and now his sister is involved in all of this."

Mokuba woke up and went to find is brother and as he got downstairs he saw the others there and went over to Seto and asked "what's going on? Then Mokuba realized what was happening and he started to cry, it's my fault isn't it?"

Solomon then spoke up and what he said made each of the others stop and think before they said anything to Seto about how they thought that it was his fault that their loved ones had been taken. "Mokuba it sure in hell isn't your fault, these men are just plain evil and they think that they have the right to force others into doing things that they don't want to do. Your brother is the most powerful person and they know it and they are trying to break him and I'm damn glad to know that he isn't going to let them get away with this. Sure we now have to find a way to stop them and get the others back but never think that it's your fault is that clear?"

Mokuba had tears running down his face and he ran to his brother and Seto picked him up and then the others felt bad for what they had been thinking and they all them made a pledge that they would make these men pay and pay with their lives for what they were doing.

Just then Yami grabbed his head and he fell to the floor. "Yami want the hell is the matter?" Bakura asked.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up. Waring: there will be some graphic scenes and in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

In an abandoned warehouse on the other side of Domino, five men were talking.

Gansley "What if they don't do want we want and we still do what we said we would do, what then?"

Crump "Hell I say lets just enjoy ourselves and have a little fun with these kids. I for one want to get my hands on that young girl over there."

Johnson "What do we know of their families anyway, will they be able to get Kaiba to do what we want?"

Nesbitt "We can't let out guard down and try to underestimate what Kaiba can or can't do."

Leichter "Leave Kaiba to me and don't forget I know him better then any of you do."

In another part of the warehouse the young ones were tied to tables and they were all naked. They were all given the same drug that they gave to Mokuba and none of them could yell for help.

Just then the men walked into the room and Crump walked over to where Serenity was and he started touching her and she tried to scream and fight to stop him, but it didn't do any good. He took off his pants and he then he forced her legs apart and they he started raping her and he laughed as he broke through the hyman he grunted and he said "she's a virgin, haven't had one of these in a long time" then he sodomized her and then just for the hell of it he forced her to perform oral sex on him.

Gansley, Johnson and Nesbitt each took turns abusing Yugi, Ryou and Malik. They all masturbated each boy and they had to force their legs apart and then they sodomized them and they also forced them to have oral sex with each of them. As they did this they would laugh because the boys also couldn't scream or cry out for help, but what they didn't know was that the boys had a link with their darks and that is how they let them know what was happening to them.

Back at Kaiba's:

Yami stood up and his eyes turned deep red and the Sennen Eye on his forehead started glowing. Marik and Bakura knew that he had somehow gotten a message from Yugi through their mind link and it wasn't very good.

Solomon went over and stood facing Yami "what is happening to my grandson, he demanded to know?"

Yami then turned to him and he said "you don't want to know, then he said to both Marik and Bakura, they are being raped and if we don't stop those bastards they are going to die."

Joey went up to Yami and he whispered "is the same thing happening to my sister?'

Yami's expression then changed and he closed his eyes and nodded yes,

Joey fell to his knees and he yelled "Oh My God No!!!!!!!" Then he stood up walked towards the door.

"Wheeler, where the hell do you think you're going" Seto asked.

Then Yami, Marik and Bakura joined Joey and Joey said "I'm going to go bring my baby sister back and if I can kill one of those bastard then I will."

Seto turned to Solomon and he asked "will you please keep Mokie here and keep him safe till I get back?"

Solomon told Seto "You know that I will, and please bring my grandson home."

Roland then appeared and he had an arsenal with him and he handed Seto two pistols and one shot gun "lets go and hunt us some scum bags" and then all of them walked out the door.

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven Coming Up. Waring: Graphic scenes in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

As they all started to get into the limo, both Marik and Bakura fell to the ground. They both got the graphic scenes that were happening to their lights and their eyes got blood red and the Sennen Eye in the middle of their foreheads started to glow. In a strangled voice Bakura said "go to the warehouse near the old abandoned factory that's were they are and hurry we don't have much time."

Roland got behind the wheel and sped to where all of this was taking place. When they got there, Yami told Joey to try to find the little ones and get them the hell out of there. The rest of us will go and make the bastards pay for what they have done."

Joey started to argue, but the look of sheer hatred in the Yami's eyes made he shut the hell up and do what he was told. Joey finally found the young ones and whispering to each of them "that he was here to get them to safety." He could tell by the look in Yugi's eyes that he was afraid of what being caught so he told them "don't worry, Seto, Roland, Yami, Marik and Bakura will take care of them."

He untied each of them and found something for them to cover up with then he tried to clean up as much as he could the blood that had was on each of them. When he got to Serenity he wanted to scream because she was ashamed to know that her brother had to see her in this condition.

"Honey listen, you have nothing to be ashamed of it isn't your fault that this happened and I love you." She started to cry though no sound came out of her mouth.

Then they started hearing terrible screaming and then there was nothing. Joey finally got all of them out to the car and drove back to Kaiba's.

Before they entered the room, Seto said "Leichter is mine."

"Who the hell is Leichter?" Bakura asked.

Seto then said "get the damn door open and I'll show you."

Yami waved his hand and the door flew open and as the five men stood up, Seto shot one of them and he said "that's Leichter."

Bullets were flying all over the place and Roland was hit by one and he fell to the floor. "How bad is it?" Seto asked.

"Just a flesh wound" Roland said. Seto then said "stay down, we'll get the others."

Yami stood up and yelled "Mind Crush" and the four remaining men fell to the floor, and that's when the fun really begun.

Seto walked over to Leichter and as he stood over the man he asked "how does it feel to know that it is going to be by my own hands that you're going to die?" Then without even letting him respond Seto shot him in the right knee, and Leichter started to scream. Seto laughed and then he shot his other knee just to see the man squirm. As Leichter laid there begging Seto to stop, Seto then shot him in the groin and as the man laid there screaming Seto asked "did you stop when my brother screamed as you bastards raped him?"

Yami, Marik and Bakura were having their own fun making the men wish that they had never touched any of the young ones.

Bakura had Crump and as he started cutting into the man's flesh and hearing his screams he asked "is that how loud the young ones screamed as you raped them?" Not giving the man a chance to respond, Bakura continued to cut the man into pieces and as he did he laughed the most evilest of laughs.

Marik had fun with Johnson. He started stripping the flesh off the man and as he woke up he started screaming and trying to get away, but he couldn't. When he was threw the man didn't have an ounce of skin left on his body.

Yami he grabbed the man called Gansley and was breaking his arms and legs and as the man screamed for him to stop it just made him all the more mad and then he just continued to break bones till every bone in the man's body was broken and then he decided that he didn't need to live so he broke the man's neck.

Marik and Bakura then went on to Nesbitt and together they found lots of ways to make the man scream and beg for them to stop. By the time they were threw with the man they had cut off all his fingers, toes and finally they cut off his genitals and forced them down the man's throat and he died from chocking and bleeding to death.

Seto then got Leichter up and had him lying across the desk and he proceeded to show him just what it meant to touch a Kaiba. Seto stripped the man's pants off and he found things to shove up the man's rear and as he screamed for him to stop, Seto stood back and using the shot gun he shot Leichter's body in half.

By the time they were threw the place looked like something out of a horror movie. There was blood and body parts all overt the place. Then Yami, Marik and Bakura sent what was left of their bodies to the Shadow Realm and they then with a wave of their hands the room was clean and no one would have ever know what horrific things had taken place there.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eight Coming Up.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Joey used the phone in the limo and called Kaiba's and told Solomon "that he had the young ones and that they needed to get them to the Hospital and have them seen by a doctor."

Solomon told Joey "take them to the hospital at Kaiba Corp and he would meet them there."

As the doctors were examining and treating the young ones, Solomon asked Joey "where are the others?"

"Taking care of business." Joey told him.

Just then Yami, Marik, Bakura and Seto who was helping a wounded Roland all came into the hospital. A Nurse helped Roland sit down and the doctor took care of the gun shot wound. As they waited to hear about how the young one were, Solomon fell apart.

Yami went over to him and held him while they both cried. Then the realization hit, that it was all over and that the men responsible for all the hell that had happened were gone. Seto walked over to Joey and they went over to where Marik and Bakura were and they all fell apart.

Just then the doctor came out to let them know how the young ones were and upon seeing the scene he waited till they got control of their emotions then he said "we've taken care of their physical needs, now they all will have to have some kind of counseling to help with their emotional needs."

Mokuba, Serenity, Yugi, Ryou and Malik did see a therapist and it took them several months to be able to deal with what happened to them. They still have nightmares and when they would wake up crying their loved ones were there to help them get through the long nights. It was that love that helped them heal and to be able to deal with the horrors that had happened to them.

As for Seto, Joey, Yami, Solomon, Roland, Marik and Bakura, well it still plagues their lives knowing that something like this had happened to those they loved. It will always be in the back of their minds that if this happened once, it could happen again. They all pledged together that nothing like this would ever happen again if they could help

it...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 and anyone else who took the time to read and review this story...

THE END………..


End file.
